


Because I Love You

by lilytea



Series: ocean’s 8 [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Cate Blanchett - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian, Sandra Bullock - Freeform, loubbie, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilytea/pseuds/lilytea
Summary: Debbie couldn’t deny, but only try to hide the fact that her heart now did not belong to her, only. But to someone she’d never expect it would belong to. Deborah Ocean was a pocket queen, never really soft or emotional. She feared love, since the last time she loved someone, love stabbed her in the heart, with no mercy. She was totally fine with the idea that she was a heartbreaker, a money stealer and a heart stealer, but hated the fact that now she was feeling vulnerable and not being able to control... everything.





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey please be nice, english is not my first language and i tried really hard. I hope you guys like this, more coming soon, xo.

— Oh shit. — the blonde woman whispered, making Debbie glue her eyes onto her immediately. 

Debbie knew that, if she wanted to keep the secret from her friend for one more week, it wouldn’t work. Tammy knew it all along. They’ve known each other for twelve years now, and Tammy has, definitely, never seen Debbie that way. 

— Please, just... — said Debbie, scared on her voice. Tammy smirked. The cold weather was making Debbie’s nose and cheeks get red, but mostly it was because the woman was blushing uncontrollably in front of her friend.

— You’re really not gonna tell her, uh? — said Tammy.

— It’d ruin everything, Tammy. — she dropped her last words, watching her friend sip from the black coffee one more time. Eyes still staring at the brunette. 

— You don’t know that, Debbie Ocean. — now, for some reason, Tammy had a wide smile spread on her face. 

— What? — Debbie looked up, glancing confusingly at her. Her hands were shaking, tangled to one another. 

— You don’t know that. — once again, Tammy said, but in a whisper now. 

— I heard you the first time. What do you mean? — Debbie couldn’t deny, but only try to hide the fact that her heart now did not belong to her, only. But to someone she’d never expect it would belong to. Deborah Ocean was a pocket queen, never really soft or emotional. She feared love, since the last time she loved someone, love stabbed her in the heart, with no mercy. She was totally fine with the idea that she was a heartbreaker, a money stealer and a heart stealer, but hated the fact that now she was feeling vulnerable and not being able to control... everything. 

— What are you so afraid of? — Tammy had her arms crossed now, staring at her with that smile again. 

— I’m not telling Lou! Jesus! This is why I need you to shut up. Please Tammy, for the sake of our friendship. 

— Our friendship or your friendship with Lou?

— Both. — she answered, almost annoyed with Tammy’s tone. — Come on you know me. This thing will be over within a few months. 

— Oh yeah I know you. And that’s exactly how I know that this is not true. By the way, you do too. — that was it. Tammy took the hot cup in her hand and left through the glass door, leaving Debbie confused as to what could possibly happen next. Debbie took her time to recollect her breath, she got up, took the car keys and left the diner.

 

She was heading back  _home_ ~~~~ ~~~~when her phone buzzed in her jeans pocket. There was a message.

“ _I’m home, earlier btw. Hope you don’t mind, but I’m cooking tonight. Can’t stand you trying to murder me with your cooking every damn time. So, see u soon.”_

Her heart ached and she could feel the butterflies inside her stomach about to make her burst into a million pieces. Should she tell her tonight? What if this was a one-sided situation? What if, with only three words, she would screw it all up? 

She got home twenty minutes later. The sound of Lou cooking already messed her up. Debbie took off her long, hazel coat, throwing it to the side as she walked in to see one graceful and funny Lou in front of her, with her hands busy, holding two pans. The blonde had her red apron on, wine colored suit still on, golden boots off, right next to her on the kitchen floor. Her hair was messy, and she looked adorable like that, Debbie thought. Lou turned off the oven and turned around. Her eyes met Debbie’s instantly, and a smirk grew on her face. 

— Finally. — the voice coming from the blonde’s mouth was so low and tender Debbie could faint right there. It went through her skin and bones and she smiled widely at her, sighing. 

— Whatever is it that you’re making it smells delicious. 

— Thanks. Definetely didn’t learn from you honey. 

— Don’t get cocky, Miller. I can still make desserts like no one else. — Debbie smirked. She gave up on trying to keep standing and sat down, feeling her knees ache with nervousness. 

— Alright... God, Deb why do you look so pale? You okay? — Lou tossed the apron to wherever and stood in front of her friend. 

— Yes, why... — at the instant she felt Lou’s warm hands touch her face, cupping the whole area, she blushed. Her cheeks looking like someone slapped her twice on each of them. Lou smiled. 

— Okay well, let me feed you then. — she headed back to the oven and brought two plates to the table. 

 

They talked about money and heists for about ten minutes and now they were almost finished with the food. Debbie wanted to throw herself into the nearest river now because somehow the conversation they were having turned into something completely different and Lou was murmuring about her failed love experiences, making Debbie laugh but also sending shivers to her skin when she started to talk about sex.

— What? — Debbie asked, her voice almost inaudible, Lou only heard her because they were close, sitting in front of each other on the considerably small and round wood table. 

— What’s the deal with you today? You get so nervous whenever I mention the girls I’ve been with or something similar. Are you a virgin or something? — Lou asked, mocking the brunette in a loving way. 

— No. It’s just... weird. I mean, i’m not really a relationship person, but, how can you be with all these people and not fall in love? 

— Well, they were never the right one... I just like having fun and... You do the same. What’s the matter? 

— No but i run before things get serious. — Debbie laughed, sipping from her glass. 

— Right. Okay, Marina. — the blonde woman said, smiling at Debbie. 

Lou nodded, head shaking in disapproval, but with a smile on her face. “This is the only time I can’t do this”. Debbie heard the words coming out of Lou’s mouth but she couldn’t quite understand her as she was whispering, barely saying anything. She didn’t try to hear her better though, she got up, a little dizzy because of all the wine, managing to walk towards the fridge. 

— Stop. — Lou laughed. — I’ll help you. — She got up as well, going to Debbie’s direction, catching her as she tripped on her heels. — What you need now, is water, Deb. Let’s go. 

Debbie sipped from the glass of water Lou gave her, allowing Lou to carry her to her room upstairs a few minutes later.

— Why are you so bossy? — the brunette said as she hit the pillow. Debbie sounded like a child, and Lou blushed. Debbie tightened her hand around Lou’s waist, not to hurt her but to try and make the room stop spinning around her. 

— I’m not bossy, just taking care of you, you drunk mess. — she answered in laughter. She couldn’t contain herself. 

— That’s uh... Why would you even... — Debbie got hit by her own sleep as the words faded away and she untightened the hold on Lou’s wrist. 

— Because I love you. — she kept looking at her, only to make sure she was okay now. Lou left the bed cautiously, and turned the lamp off before walking out. 

 

Debbie slept for eleven hours and Lou didn’t try to wake her up. She made some coffee for her and went to get some stuff done. By the time Debbie got up, Lou was downstairs talking to a friend. 

The other voice sounded familiar to her. It was Leslie. Or like she would always ask the other ladies to say, Nine-ball. Debbie immediately searched for her slippers under the bed and came downstairs to find Lou and Nine laughing over something. 

— Ah there she is. Woman of the year come here. — Nine said as she had her arm up to meet Debbie’s body. Debbie sat next to her on the armchair, staring at them both not knowing what the hell was bappening. 

— Watcha doing here? I thought you were busy building your new pub. — Debbie asked.

— Just came by to see how this one is doing. — she pointed at Lou. — As she asked me what to do when I’m hungover. But apparently it’s someone else that is _going thru it._

— As if she never got drunk before. — said Debbie, getting up from the armchair to look at the table behind them. She saw something that she thought it was a huge cup of fizzy water and two pieces of toast and a red pill next to the plate. 

— Thank you. — Lou whispered to Nine-ball, as the woman was about to leave. Nine glanced at her with a smile and a wink, she stood up and grabbed her bag and her laptop. 

She was standing next to the door now. Lou followed her, still paying attention to a hungover Debbie playing with her food. — If you bitches call me again imma kick your asses right to space. If someone dies just text me. Or don’t. Behave... both of you. — she smirked, looking at Lou, and left. 

— Why was she here? — Debbie asked, with a mouth full of bread.

— You heard her. — Lou joined her. 

— I heard her lies. — she sighed, hoping for Lou to say something.

— Fine. Well, you know Nine and I are pretty close. I asked her for some advice. 

— Advice? — she was holding her toast in one hand, the other supporting her head. — For what?

Lou coughed. 

— Love. — the blonde woman answered and Debbie’s eyes widened. Was Lou in love with someone? Was Lou in love with someone _else_?

— I am quite the advisor, you know? — Debbie said jokingly. 

— You don’t wanna know about this one. Trust me. _Why do you mind all of a sudden? It’s not like the feeling is mutual anyway. Fuck off._

 _—_ Yes I do. 

— Nah nevermind. Later perhaps, I uh... need to get some sleep, watched you the whole night to make sure you weren’t going to go out stealing someone’s cat or commit any other felony. 

— Come back here you fucking... — she got up, her eyes following the tall figure as she walked to her room.

— I said later, Ocean. — she shouted, not looking behind. 

 

“You’re wasting your damn time if you think hiding this from her is gonna do something, Debbie. God! Just do something. She’s gonna find out anyway, the sooner the better.”

— I hate when you’re right. — Debbie said, as Tammy thanked her on the other line. — Gotta go. 

She threw her phone away as Lou approached the living room, giving her a questioning look. 

— Who was it? 

— Tam-tam. Now come here. — she patted the carpet for Lou to join her, and the blonde did so. Sitting next to her with her legs stretched and arms crossed. 

— What?

— Talk. 

— I said later. — said Lou.

— Now is later. 

— You’re impossible. You know that, right? A fucking pain in the ass. — she murmured, facing Debbie. 

— Thank you. Now... — she just needed to know, even if Lou was in fact, in love with someone else, she was also her best friend, she cared for Lou, like she’s never cared about anyone in her life. Even if that would hurt, she just needed to know.

Lou got up and went to her room, quickly, she took a black bag from her floor and got back to Debbie’s side. 

— Just shut up. — Lou said, not looking at her, Debbie smiled. 

— What’s this for? — Debbie asked, pointing at the bag on Lou’s lap and in between them. 

— Can you? For once? — she made a hand gesture and Debbie understood that she was asking her to shut her mouth, again. She kept her other hand inside the bag, holding something. But she wouldn’t let Debbie see it, yet. — You know, how I always say that love isn’t really my thing? Well, that changed, fucking hell and how that changed. — she was nervous, Debbie could tell. — I met someone... fuck, Debbie I think I’m in love. But I didn’t want to tell you because...

Debbie didn’t let her finish. She stood on her weak knees and tried to hide her watery eyes from Lou. 

— I’m not the right person to hear that, Lou. I’m sorry. You’re gonna have to call Nine-ball, or whatever, but love is not my thing too. — she wiped a tear away, fast, but Lou noticed. — I’m sure whatever it is you’re gonna figure it out. Okay? I have to go.

Debbie took her black hoodie that was hanging on the wall next to the front door and left. She regretted immediately because she was just on her shorts and the black hoodie was really thin. She ran to the beach that was actually in front of the house, and sat in front of the water. She let herself free her thoughts and all she could hear was voices. Tammy telling her to tell the truth about her feelings for Lou. Danny, her older and now dead brother introducing her to the blonde woman for the first time. The first time she heard Lou’s voice, like a song she would keep coming back to, that one song that’s never to be skipped. 

Ocean facing Ocean, she let her tears fall down more easily, giving up. She kept thinking to herself, _you’re stupid. You should’ve never done that. You should’ve never allowed yourself to feel that way. You’ve never had this kind of experience, never felt this way about someone before, not this intensely, and the one time it happens, you screw it up because it’s not the right person. Fuck._

It was about time that Lou decided to go after her, and now Debbie could hear the soft steps walking towards her. The familiar sound of the leather boots breaking the silence behind her ear. She smiled at herself and tried to get rid of the tears. But her face was so red, her eyes barely open, Lou could tell she’s been crying for the past minutes. 

— I... I told myself this would never happen. — she was crying again, as Lou stood behind her. — It happened, and it hurts so much, Lou I... this isn’t how things were supposed to happen. 

— What are you talking about? — Lou asked, softly, even though she could feel that she knew what the answer was and her heart was racing. 

— I’m in love too, Lou. This is why I have been acting so... sensitive, vulnerable. I can’t even recognize me. 

— I can. — Lou said, with a smile on her face. — Now why didn’t _you_ tell me this before? 

Complete silence. Not a word came out of Debbie’s mouth, and Lou’s eyes widened, still waiting for an answer. 

— Huh? — she continued, walking closer to Debbie. — Deb!

— It’s you, damn it, Lou. Are you happy now? It’s... you. 

— I am. — answered Lou, getting even closer now.

— What... 

— Turn around, woman, for fucks sake. — Debbie obeyed, and as soon as she had her eyes laying on Lou, they wandered to her hands, in front of her body, stil holding something.

Lou finally got as close as she could. There was no space left between them, their noses were brushing on one another, and Debbie’s eyes were still teary.

— The hell is that? — Debbie whispered, not letting go of the blue eyes. 

— A ring, stupid. — Lou laughed, almost in tears.

— Oh honey, is this a proposal? — said Debbie, trying not to cry, a smirk grew on her lips and Lou nodded.

— Now you’re stealing my lines, too? 

— I let you steal mines too. — she laughed. 

— Baby I kinda have a diamond now so... — she barely finished talking and Debbie had her arms around her neck, pulling her closer, soft lips glued to one another in a sweet, hot, urgent kiss. Debbie could feel Lou’s smile as she wrapped her arms around the brunette strongly, not letting go of her, not even to breathe. 

They parted their lips, still with their foreheads touching and noses brushing.

— You know we’re gonna use my name, right? Debbie Ocean-Miller sounds so hot.

— Lou Miller-Ocean and that’s it young lady. — she answered with her arms still around Lou’s neck, playing with the blonde strands of hair. 

— Young lady? I’m older than you, you little shit. 

— Who’s getting cocky again? I don’t know if i want to spend the rest of my life with someone like that. No. — said Debbie. Lou laughed.

— Just put the damn ring. — they both laughed and Debbie did as her now fiancé said. — God you’re really irritating. 

— Yeah. — Debbie kissed her again, not giving her any time to say anything else. 

— Ha! Called it! I can’t believe this bullshit! Tammy girl I want my money now! 

— Constance? — Lou shouted to the girl standing on the road between the house and the beach, someone was right next to her, staring at the two of them as well. 

— Freaking finally. My job here is done. — said Tammy, leaning over the red car parked behind them. 

— What about my money? — asked Constance. 

— Hey why are you guys here even? — Debbie asked, shouting.

— I followed my guts I guess. Oh no, it was just my gaydar. 

— Piss off, ladies! — they heard Lou shouting and falling in cackles right after. Both Tammy and Constance ran to both sides of the car with mischievous smiles on their faces. 

— I better be invited to this damn wedding. — Tammy shouted as they drove away.

The two women still holding each other on the beach began to blush. They both had never felt this happy before, and Lou never wanted to kill Tammy this bad before. The brunette rested her head on her fiancée’s chest, hiding her face behind her neck with a shy smile. Lou’s arms tightened around her.

— I love you. — she said, sending shivers down Debbie’s body.

— I love you too. 


End file.
